We Bought a House
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Regina and Emma have finally taken the plunge: they bought their first house together. An interesting first couple days in their new home! SwanQueen.
1. The One

A/N - Two swear words, but it didn't seem too blunt or harsh, so I went with a "K" rating.

* * *

Emma and Regina had been together for two years before deciding to buy a home. Emma never felt like she truly at belonged Regina's, and Regina welcomed the aspect of a fresh start... again. After consulting with a 15 year-old Henry, as families do, the hunt was officially on.

Storybrooke was a small town. It was even rare for apartments to have openings. In total, there were three listings in the paper; listings that had been there since Emma arrived to town. The first one was a two bedroom apartment on Main Street, just across from Gold's shop. The walls were white and bare, beige carpet ran through each room, and the kitchen was the size of the bathroom. The bedrooms, however, were fairly sized. Emma and Henry didn't have any objections to the prospective home, but Regina voiced strong opinions otherwise. Needless to say, they moved on to the second listing.

Option number two was a small, sky blue home a few blocks away from City Hall. It was tasteful and decently-sized. Regina had referred to it as "quaint." There was an open yard in the front and back, enough room for the family, as well as future members- should Emma and Regina make that choice. The cottage-like structure had three bedrooms, a basement, two bathrooms, a living room, and an adjoining kitchen/dining room. Regina very much approved of the small dwelling, and already saw the perfect spot for her apple tree.

Henry and Emma didn't have a criticism towards this spot, either, but they wanted to see the third listing. "Just in case," Emma had said.

The final contender was a house slightly bigger than the previous. It was several blocks away from Granny's diner- one of the first thing to catch Henry's attention. This home had four bedrooms, a living room enough to fit all of their family members, two bathrooms (one in the master bedroom), a front porch, and it also had an adjoining kitchen/dining room. The wall adjacent from the front door had a shallow nook and was surrounded by windows. Regina gave the kitchen a thumbs-up, Henry had already picked out his room, and Emma loved the spacious yard. The back looked as though it could hold another building and a half. The residence also had a connecting garage that could easily accommodate the couple's vehicles. After their individual tours, the three members convened in the kitchen for a family meeting.

"So? Whaddu you think?" and eager Emma asked. He was practically jumping up and down.

Henry smiled widely and nodded. "I like it!"

"Gina?" Emma waited for her girlfriend's reaction.

With one last sweep around the room, Regina stuck her hands in her coat pockets and nodded definitively. "This is the one."

"Yeah? You sure? I mean, you liked the other house, too," Emma said. She hoped Regina really meant it.

"I'm positive. This... this is our new home."

"All right!" Henry cheered, high-fiving Emma. "When can we move?"

Regina rested a loving hand on her son's head- one that had recently gotten higher. "In time, dear. There's paperwork to be completed."

"Then we get to move in?" the teenager asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Kid. Then we get to move in," Emma promised, her hand rested on the top of his head.

"Yes!" their son cheered.

"Speaking of," Emma veered off. "How do we do the paperwork? We don't even have a real estate agent; we did this on our own."

Regina answered without missing a beat. "We don't need one. I have access to all the papers at my office."

"Damn, lady. I'm stickin' with you," Emma gagged and gave the brunette a loving wink.


	2. Moving Day

It took less than two weeks for Emma and Regina to finish all of the documents. And, in less than one week, Henry was packed and ready. Emma and Regina weren't as quick. They took several days extra, much to Henry's dismay. The big day came on September 12, and they were accompanied by Snow and David.

Some of Emma and Regina's previous furniture arrived with them, some had to be left behind. That just gave Regina and excuse to buy new things. Regina took over the kitchen, putting away plates, pots and pans, and other cooking utensils. Henry stayed in his room for most of the day, getting everything just the way he wanted. Snow flitted around the living room, carefully unwrapping glass decorations. And, Emma and David did the heavy lifting. The father and daughter found amusement in the stereotypes taking place. It took multiple attempts to move mattresses, chairs, cabinets, and other household objects through the front door.

Halfway through the day, Emma and David collapsed in the couch-less living room, happy to sit at all. Snow had arranged family photos around the walls in such a way that the inhabitants all agreed on. Regina walked in with glasses of cider for everyone, and Henry came trampling down the stairs. "No running in the house, Henry," Regina advised.

"Yes ma'am," he responded as he rolled his eyes when Regina turned away.

The five of them sat on the wooden floor, admiring each other and their completed tasks. "Babe, we've gotta get a couch or something. I don't know how long I can sit on the floor," Emma brooded and held the cold glass up to her sweaty forehead.

"I'm aware of that. However, that means you'd have to leave Storybrooke to fetch the items of concern," Regina reminded the blonde.

"How's that sound, Kid? You an' I go shopping for stuff," Emma asked Henry.

"Cool!" Henry exclaimed.

"Out of the question," Regina rebuked. "I'm sorry, Henry, but it's too dangerous out there."

"Mommm," Henry groaned, his voice cracking. "It won't be too bad. I'll be with Ma."

"Absolutely not. No negotiating," Regina told him.

"Don't worry Henry, you won't be missing much. I'll bring you back a surprise from the outside world," Emma smiled. "I mean, if that's ok with your mom," she teased.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma. "Go ahead, make jokes, Emma. I'm just looking out for our son."

Emma's smile dropped and she scoffed. "Gina, come on. You know I was messing around. I get it."

Snow and David exhanged an "uh-oh" look. They had a silent discussion before Snow nodded and spoke. "Emma, we should get going. We can come back tomorrow if you want more help."

Emma broke eye contact with Regina as she addressed her mother. "Thanks, guy. That'd be cool." She got up and showed her parents to the door. "See ya tomorrow."


	3. A Long Day

It took less than two weeks for Emma and Regina to finish all of the documents. And, in less than one week, Henry was packed and ready. Emma and Regina weren't as quick. They took several days extra, much to Henry's dismay. The big day came on September 12, and they were accompanied by Snow and David.

Some of Emma and Regina's previous furniture arrived with them, some had to be left behind. That just gave Regina and excuse to buy new things. Regina took over the kitchen, putting away plates, pots and pans, and other cooking utensils. Henry stayed in his room for most of the day, getting everything just the way he wanted. Snow flitted around the living room, carefully unwrapping glass decorations. And, Emma and David did the heavy lifting. The father and daughter found amusement in the stereotypes taking place. It took multiple attempts to move mattresses, chairs, cabinets, and other household objects through the front door.

Halfway through the day, Emma and David collapsed in the couch-less living room, happy to sit at all. Snow had arranged family photos around the walls in such a way that the inhabitants all agreed on. Regina walked in with glasses of cider for everyone, and Henry came trampling down the stairs. "No running in the house, Henry," Regina advised.

"Yes ma'am," he responded as he rolled his eyes when Regina turned away.

The five of them sat on the wooden floor, admiring each other and their completed tasks. "Babe, we've gotta get a couch or something. I don't know how long I can sit on the floor," Emma brooded and held the cold glass up to her sweaty forehead.

"I'm aware of that. However, that means you'd have to leave Storybrooke to fetch the items of concern," Regina reminded the blonde.

"How's that sound, Kid? You an' I go shopping for stuff," Emma asked Henry.

"Cool!" Henry exclaimed.

"Out of the question," Regina rebuked. "I'm sorry, Henry, but it's too dangerous out there."

"Mommm," Henry groaned, his voice cracking. "It won't be too bad. I'll be with Ma."

"Absolutely not. No negotiating," Regina told him.

"Don't worry Henry, you won't be missing much. I'll bring you back a surprise from the outside world," Emma smiled. "I mean, if that's ok with your mom," she teased.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma. "Go ahead, make jokes, Emma. I'm just looking out for our son."

Emma's smile dropped and she scoffed. "Gina, come on. You know I was messing around. I get it."

Snow and David exhanged an "uh-oh" look. They had a silent discussion before Snow nodded and spoke. "Emma, we should get going. We can come back tomorrow if you want more help."

Emma broke eye contact with Regina as she addressed her mother. "Thanks, guy. That'd be cool." She got up and showed her parents to the door. "See ya tomorrow."


End file.
